


Rosso

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipa alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione"]Chiaki non si rende conto di avere la voce inferma.





	Rosso

**Fandom:** Ensemble stars

**Personaggi:** Chiaki Morisawa, Kanata Shinkai

**Prompt:** Un nastro rosso

  
  


 

-È proprio necessario?

Chiaki non si rende conto di avere la voce inferma, quando lo guarda in quegli occhi fattisi profondi quanto il mare; trattiene il respiro mentre Kanata soffia nuovo alito caldo sul glande, godendosi le reazioni. Caldo e umido, nudo ed esposto, è difficile resistere.

-Così mi aspetti prima di venire.

Strascicata, la sua voce sicura sembra dolce come un’onda stanca - a differenza delle due dita, che ancora stringono il nastro alla base del suo sesso. Rosso, come lui in quel momento: lo ha scelto Kanata per onorare il suo spirito.

Chiaki ha poi modo di comprendere, poi, come la fretta lo abbia precedentemente privato di molte forme del piacere non bagnato.


End file.
